Electro-plating is a plating process that uses electrical current to reduce cations of a plating material from a solution and coat an object with a thin layer of the material, such as a metal. The process used in electro-plating is called electro-deposition. Electro-plating and electro-deposition may be referred to interchangeably herein. Electro-plating typically uses material indiscriminately from a source, requiring wasteful concentrations of plating material in the solution to maintain diffusion based electro-plating concentrations.